


I'm Sorry you Have to do This...

by Flowing_River



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anderson is a jerk, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hate oversight, Kinda, army fic, more like doing a mission with the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowing_River/pseuds/Flowing_River
Summary: Mac and the team has to go to Afghanistan for a mission...How will he deal with all the memories and people he remembers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to How Did so Much Happen Without me Knowing? You do need to read it before reading this one because this story makes a lot of references to it! Takes place after season 3 finale, but of course Jack never left...
> 
> Sorry the first chapter is short. I hope y'all like this!

Jack knew somethings was wrong when they walked into the war room. Matty was making the face she always made when something happened that was out of her control. She sighed, starting to brief them,

"The army wants to recall you Mac."

Jack didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. Judging by Mac's shocked expression, he didn't either.

"They can't do that, can they?" Bozer asked.

"They can, we signed a contract with them. But I never thought they would," Jack said.

"I never said they did recall Mac. I managed to convince them not too," Matty said.

Jack saw Mac sigh in relief.

"But you guys will still have to go to Afghanistan to help them out with their situation. I told them I would send all of you just for that mission and afterwards they weren't allowed to hold on to any of you."

Jack didn't like the compromise, but he knew it was better then Mac getting permanently recalled.

"What's the problem?" Mac asked.

"Apparently someone has been setting up bombs to trap EOD techs. When they try to disarm them, they end up blowing up, injuring or killing them. The army is quickly losing it's EOD techs. There are few to begin with and now there are barely any left."

"But how am I suppose to help with that? If they are getting trapped, I doubt I could do any better then them."

Jack knew Mac wasn't refusing the mission, he just didn't think his EOD skills were good enough to help anyone.

"They wanted and I quote our best EOD tech to come have a look at the bombs and figure out how to disarm them," Matty said with a smile.

"What happens if Mac refuses?" Jack asked.

Mac glared at him and Jack shrugged,

"I know you would never refuse, but I just want to know."

"They would probably recall Mac...only Mac."

"I guess we're going then," Jack said.

"One last thing...you will be reporting to Major Anderson. You will have to listen to his orders, but mine will overrule them."

"Major...Anderson?" Mac asked.

"Yes, you know him. He used to be in your team before you met Jack. He got promoted."

"Oh you mean that bastard that..." Jack started, cutting himself off. 

He knew Mac wouldn't want Riley and Bozer to know what happened while he was in Anderson's team and how much Anderson bullied him. But he had already said too much.

"The bastard that did what?" Matty asked.

"Nothing...I confused him for someone else," Jack said.

Matty raised her eyebrows, she obviously didn't believe him, but she didn't push.

"Wheels up in 10," she said.

Jack really hoped this mission would be easy and nothing bad would happen, but a part of him knew that even if this mission worked out perfectly, Mac wouldn't be okay especially after seeing Anderson again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing...anyways here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it!

Jack sighed as he stepped off the plane. Mac had been nervous throughout the trip, fidgeting with his paper clips, and not responding to any attempts at conversation. Mac had never told him exactly what had went down between him and Anderson, but Jack knew it was nothing good. He would make sure to keep Mac far away from Anderson...

 

Eric stood waiting for Mac and the rest of his team. He wasn't surprised that Mac ended up doing a secret dangerous job after the army. He didn't know much, but he guessed Mac was putting his improvising skills to good use. It always surprised him how strong Mac stayed after everything that happened to him. He never tried to get pity or never got angry at anyone. Even though Erik liked having Mac around, he was glad when Mac got transferred.

_It got him away from Anderson. And I heard his new team treated him a lot better._

In fact, he heard that one of his old teammates was coming here with him. 

Finally he saw Mac walking towards the Humvee. Mac looked different, he looked older and he had the look in his eyes like he had seen horrific things.

Mac smiled when he saw him, his whole face lighting up.

"Erik! I didn't expect to see you," he said shaking his hand.

He smiled, "How are you doing? Heard you were working for some secret agency."

"I'm fine. Phoenix isn't really like the other agencies, but I guess I am working for a secret agency."

"Are you going to introduce us?" the older, muscular man asked, "Or are you going to just chat all day?"

Mac rolled his eyes, "This is Jack Dalton, that's Wilt Bozer, and that's Riley Davis."

"I'm guessing Agent Dalton was your Overwatch?"

"Still is," Mac said.

"And you can call me Jack. I've heard a lot about you," Jack said.

"All good things I hope."

"Yeah, otherwise Jack would have already punched you," he heard Agent Bozer mumble.

Erik smiled, that was the kind of person Mac needed in his life.

"And Agent Bozer, you're Mac's old friend right? You're the one who sent those heavenly cookies."

"Oh great, so I'm just going to be known as the cookie man around here. And you can call me Bozer."

"I was the only one besides Mac who tried them," Erik said.

"I was kidding," Bozer said, looking a bit guilty.

"And Agent Davis, nice to meet you,"

He could already tell she dealt with the tech because she was holding a laptop and she had another laptop bag with her.

"You can call me Riley, any friend of Mac's is a friend of ours."

Erik noticed Jack looking at him carefully. He could already tell that Jack was very protective of the team. He was glad that their boss managed to send the whole team over...

 

Jack approached him later, at the base. 

"Mac told me what happened to your team, but he didn't tell Bozer or Riley."

"I won't tell them if that's what your worried about. That's not my story to tell."

Jack smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping him out, even when no one else was willing too. I didn't know him back then, but still."

"After all the times he saved my life, how could I not help him? And I'm glad he has someone like you to look after him, especially with Major Anderson around."

Jack scowled, "He never told me much about him."

_That's why he's talking to me. He wants to know how much Mac needs to be protected from him._

"He was the worst, but only to Mac. He hated him only because Mac was skilled. And he hates that they called Mac to help out with the bomb situation."

 

_Erik was awake when Mac stumbled inside. He knew it had been a long day for Mac. He was the only EOD tech available so he had been disarming bombs for different teams for two days straight. He knew some more techs were coming in tomorrow to try and relive the stress of the area. Erik stayed awake because he wanted to make sure Mac ate something. He had missed all of his meals because of the amount of bomb calls._

_Erik quickly got up and caught Mac when he stumbled again. He helped him sit down on his bunk._

_"You should be asleep," Mac said._

_"I'm the medic, I'm suppose to take care of the team. You got a package, I held on to it for you," he said trying to distract Mac._

_"It's from Bozer, what's inside?"_

_"I don't know, I didn't open it. I can if you want me too."_

_Mac nodded, so he opened it._

_"There's a letter...and cookies. They smell delicious."_

_Mac smiled taking the letter and putting it aside, "Bozer is the best chef."_

_"You need to introduce me one day and you should probably eat some, you haven't eaten."_

_Mac nodded quickly eating two. Erik handed him a bottle of water, which he started gulping down._

_"Slow down...you don't want to make yourself sick."_

_"Have a cookie," Mac said after finishing._

_Erik hesitated before taking one, but when he bit into it, he understood why Mac thought Bozer was the best chef._

_"Now I definitely need to meet him."_

_Mac smiled._

_"Get some sleep, you need it."_

_Mac nodded, laying back in his bunk and immediately falling asleep._

_The next morning, Erik woke up and immediately jumped out of his bunk. Anderson and a few others were already awake and they were standing around Mac's bunk. Erik walked over to where they were trying to wake Mac up._

_"What are you doing? He needs sleep, he barely got in two hours ago."_

_"That's not my problem, we're doing training exercises today," Anderson said._

_Erik wished he could do something to help Mac, but he was only a medic, so he had to listen to Anderson's orders._

 

"When he finally woke Mac up, he made Mac run laps until he pretty much collapsed."

Erik finally looked up at Jack who looked like he was about to find Anderson and beat him up.

"He did stuff like that a lot, he never beat Mac up or anything because he knew he couldn't get away with that,"

"That bastard, if he tries doing anything to Mac I swear I will hurt him in ways he could never imagine," Jack practically growled.

Erik relaxed, he knew Mac would be safe as long as Jack was around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> I'm going out of town next week and I will be gone for two weeks, so I don't know when I will update again. I might update one more time before leaving...I also won't be able to read any of y'all's stories, but I will read them when I get back!

Jack resisted the urge to find Anderson and interduce him to his fist. After he heard just that one story about Anderson, he knew coming here was a mistake. He should have insisted upon Matty finding some other way to get out of this situation. But he also knew that Mac would insist upon coming here and helping out. Mac was such a good person, but Jack always wished that Mac could sometimes refuse to help. 

The team had a briefing with Anderson in 5 minutes, so Jack started walking to his office. Jack knew Mac would already be there, so he had told Bozer and Riley to stick close to Mac. When he got into the office, he immediately looked at Mac. Mac looked fine to anyone who didn't know him, but Jack could see the tension in his face. 

He glanced at the man he assumed to be Anderson. He had a annoyed look on his face, like Jack being a minute late was the most inconvenient thing that had happened all day.

He started the briefing, mostly repeating the information that Matty had already told them. He surprised Jack by actually sounding worried about the EOD techs.

_What does he have against Mac?_

"Has anyone found signals coming from the bombs?" Riley cut in.

"No one has gotten the opportunity. And you are?"

"Agent Davis," Riley said coldly.

Jack was glad she had caught on to the fact that Anderson couldn't be trusted, it was obvious by the fact that Anderson was completely ignoring Mac.

Anderson looked at Bozer expectantly and he and Jack introduced themselves. Jack made sure not to even attempt hiding the distain in his voice.

"Can I talk to an EOD tech who's seen the bomb?" Mac asked hesitantly.

"Did I give you permission to speak MacGyver?"

Mac immediately stopped talking and looked away.

"It's Agent MacGyver now," Jack snapped, "And don't you dare talk to him like that."

"Why not? He told you his sob story didn't he? And you immediately felt sorry for him. You shouldn't, it was all his fault. Just like it was his fault that Pena died."

Mac flinched.

"That wasn't his fault," Jack growled.

Jack stepped forward, he was fully ready to beat Anderson up until he heard Mac,

"Don't Jack."

Mac still wasn't meeting anyone's eyes. Jack saw him grab Jack's dog tags and start rubbing them.

"I expect to see you at 0600 tomorrow," Anderson said.

Mac practically ran out of the office, going towards their room. When he went inside, Mac was sitting on his bunk and sobbing. Jack motioned for Riley and Bozer to leave and gently sat down next to Mac...

 

Riley should have known that something was wrong as soon as Jack yelled that Anderson was a bastard. She had no idea what "sob story" he was talking about, but Mac and Jack obviously did. She knew no matter what it was, it couldn't be Mac's fault, just like Pena dying was not his fault. Jack wasn't the only one who had a hard time resisting to punch Anderson.

When she and Bozer made it to their room, Jack motioned for them to leave. She could see why, Mac was crying and she knew he didn't want an audience.

"What was Anderson talking about?" Bozer asked.

"I don't know, Mac's never talked about anything that happened here with me..."

Saying that brought up a memory in Riley's mind,

_Mac surprises her by what he says next, “Don’t be so sure of that. You would be surprised at how long you could probably hold off in your first enhanced interrogation. Besides…you are older and more experienced than I was on my first time.” He shudders._

_“How old were you?” Riley asks dreading the answer._

_“Almost 19,” Mac says looking at the locked door like it is beginning to bother him._

_19...so when Mac was in the army. I could have never guessed that something like that happened before he joined DXS. He knew that it was likely he could be tortured again, but he still joined DXS._

Could that be what Anderson is talking about?

"What, what is it?" Bozer asked.

Riley hesitantly told Bozer.

"No wonder Jack didn't want Mac coming back here."

She nodded, "But why wouldn't Mac tell us what happened?"

"Mac didn't want us to pity him," Bozer said, "But we can't change what already happened, we need to make sure Anderson doesn't hurt Mac anymore then he already has."

Riley nodded, "And we won't let him even say anything, otherwise we'll make him regret it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got to squeeze this small chapter in before I leave. I'm leaving tomorrow, so expect me to disappear soon...

Riley sat down in Humvee. She was uncomfortable in all the gear she was wearing. It was hot and itchy. But she knew she couldn't complain because Mac had it worse. His suit was great for protecting him from an explosion, but not something she would like to wear in such hot weather.

The vehicle was filled with awkward silence. Jack and Mac were in the front which meant she was sitting next to Anderson. She almost wished he would say something so she could get the opportunity to punch him. She knew Jack and Bozer also were itching to punch him, but he hadn't given them the chance yet. The silence was broken by Mac,

"Stop."

Jack stooped immediately and reached for his rifle, "You see something?"

Mac nodded, "It's there, next to building," Mac said pointing.

Riley was impressed, she would have never noticed something that far away.

"Leave it, it's too far off, it won't bother us," Anderson cut in.

Riley clenched her fist, but Mac handled Anderson calmly,

"It could be connected to a pressure plate in the road. Or there could be a trip wire. Or a motion sensor. Or a remote detonator with a camera. Or-"

"Fine. But hurry up, we don't have all day."

Mac nodded, hopping out of Humvee. Jack followed him.

"Can you toss me some water, Riley?" Mac asked.

She tossed him one of the bottles. Anderson made a face, but she ignored him.

"Thanks," he said gulping down the bottle in one sip, "Check if their are any signals coming from the bomb and _don't_ get out of the vehicle. We'll be on comms."

She nodded pulling out her laptop. She didn't find any signals so she put her stuff up and waited for Mac and Jack to come back.

When they did, Mac looked panicked. 

"What's wrong?" Bozer asked.

"The Ghost made this bomb."

"What? That's impossible!" Bozer yelled.

"No, it's not. They suspected that the bombs were made by the Ghost. That's why they called _you_." he practically sneered.

"The Ghost is dead. You saw him die." Bozer said.

"But that doesn't mean him bombs are dead. We only found two of his warehouses and we know he had people working with him. He could have taught any of them how he made his bombs."

"You're relying on his word that he's dead? We don't even know who the Ghost is."

"Shut up. No one's talking to you." Jack snapped.

"Did you disarm the bomb?" Riley asked.

Mac nodded, "We need to head back. I can't disarm these bombs by myself. Jack helped me with this one, but he can't help me if they are any more complicated."

"Why did they even call you then? If you can't even do your job."

Jack grabbed the front of Anderson's vest, "I said _shut up_!"

"Jack," Mac said, giving him a look.

Jack let go of his vest, but not without glaring at Anderson. 

"I guess we're going back then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in a while so sorry if this chapter is bad...

Jack sat waiting. Mac had went into the debriefing hours ago. He needed to see Mac, he needed to now if he was alright.

_How can he be alright? On top of all the memories he will remember by seeing Anderson, he's going to remember everything that happened with the Ghost. And Charlie._

Jack wished he had been there when everything with Mason had gone down. He hates that Mason knew exactly how to hurt Mac. And no matter what Jack said, he couldn't convince Mac that it wasn't his fault. Especially after what James told him.

At the very least, he wished he could have prevented some of Mac's nightmares. He would have never let Mac watched while Charlie fell. He knew Mac would have fought him, but he would tuck Mac's head into his shoulder. At least then Mac wouldn't wake up every night watching Charlie fall over and over again in his nightmares.

But he had to attend that briefing about Kovac. He had refused the mission, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to keep him in the loop. After all Jack was probably the first person Kovac would go after.

He had left the meeting as soon as Riley had called him, panicked. She had quickly told him everything that had gone down and told him that Mac had locked himself in his room and hadn't stopped crying since James had left.

 

_"What? Don't worry, I'm on the way there."_

_"Just hurry Jack," Riley said._

_He could tell she was crying too. He was also in shock from the sudden news. They didn't know Charlie anywhere as well as Mac had, but he had helped them in a few tough situations. And Jack could never be more grateful for him for being there for Mac in Afghanistan and making the choice to sacrifice himself instead of Mac having to make that decision._

_He tried not to think about what would have happened if Mac was in the elevator instead of Charlie._

_When he made it to Mac's house, he rushed to Mac's room, ignoring everyone else there._

_"Mac? Open the door."_

_Jack heard a sniffle coming from inside the room._

_"Just leave me alone," Mac almost whispered._

_"Please open the door Mac. It wasn't your fault."_

_"How can you say that? Charlie died because he was my friend. He died because Mason wanted revenge by hurting me. And the only reason he wanted revenge is because his son died trying to save my life. It is my fault. Just please go. None of you are safe around me."_

_"None of that was in your control Mac. And you shouldn't be worried about us, we can take care of Mason."_

_Mac just sobbed in response. He seemed beyond words._

_Jack slid down to the floor, whispering words of comfort to Mac. But Mac seemed beyond hearing anything right now. He just sobbed for what seemed like hours. Eventually the sobs died down. Jack heard Mac sniffle and get up from his bed. He listened as Mac walked to the door, unlocking it, but not opening it. Then he heard Mac sit back on his bed. Jack took this as permission to go inside._

_He silently walked into the room, sitting down next to Mac and throwing his arm over his shoulder. He didn't say anything to Mac, he knew nothing would make this better. And then Mac's sobs started again, but this time Jack was there to hold him._

 

Jack was shaken out of his thoughts when Mac entered the room. He looked tired. Jack immediately sprang to his feet and walked up to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked gently.

"They wanted the details of the mission that took out the Ghost. But I had to get Matty's approval and get him to sign some forms before I could brief him."

Jack nods, "That's it?"

"Yup. He's sending us out again with Anderson and a few EODs to confirm that the bombs are actually the Ghost's. He said he'll figure out the next step after the confirmation."

"He doesn't trust your word? Isn't that why they called you here?"

"He says I might be emotionally compromised," Mac admitted.

Jack knew that this was hard for Mac, but he also knew Mac would never let his emotions get in the way of a mission.

"We should get to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us," Mac said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it!

Riley yawned as she waited for the Humvee to pick them up. She was tired, they all were after a long night. She looked over at Mac who was staring at her with guilt in his eyes. Riley immediately realized her mistake.

"Don't worry about me Mac, I've stayed up for longer then this."

"I'm sorry, I should be able to control myself," Mac said, fidgeting with a paperclip.

Jack laid a hand on Mac's shoulder and started rubbing it soothingly.

"There is nothing wrong with having nightmares, Mac. You have no reason to apologize," Riley said.

Mac nodded, but Riley felt like she hadn't really convinced him. He was going through a lot of guilt right now about Charlie. She knew because Mac had woken up several times through the night screaming that he was sorry and screaming for Charlie. She wished she had prevented Mac from seeing Charlie die, but she was too shocked to think about it at the moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Humvee driving up next to them. Anderson and two other people jumped out of the vehicle. One of them was extremally muscular and he stood next to Anderson like a bodyguard. The other man looked toward him like he was intimidated by him.

Riley almost laughed.

_Jack must have really scared him if he's bringing a bodyguard along._

Anderson walked up to them followed by his "bodyguard" and EOD tech. The "bodyguard," Richards judging by the name on his vest, smiled when he looked at Mac.

"So this is MacGyver?" he asked in disbelief, "You're a lot younger then I expected...and a lot prettier."

He looked Mac up and down and smiled, a sick smile that reminded Riley of Murdoc. She wasn't the only one who remembered Murdoc because Jack inched closer to Mac and Mac starting rubbing the scar on his arm. He always rubbed it when he thought about Murdoc and Riley hated that. She hated that anytime he thought of Murdoc, he thought about the word branded on his arm.

Anderson ad Richards must have also noticed Mac rubbing the scar because they looked toward his arm. Mac turned his arm at an angle so that they couldn't see the scar on his arm. But Riley knew that the noticed the faded scars around Mac's wrists. Mac looked away self-consciously.

"Should we get going?" said Jones, Anderson's EOD tech, trying to break the tension thickening in the air.

Anderson nodded and they all jumped into the Humvee, Mac staying as close to Jack as possible.

 

Mac had found another bomb and was disarming it with Jones. Riley could tell that he was nothing like Anderson, instead he listened to everything Mac was saying in a bit of awe. She knew Mac was a bit of a legend among EODs, so she wasn't surprised but it seemed Mac was.

Jack was standing close to Mac and he was glancing towards Richards and Anderson. After his comments about Mac, Jack had been alert about anyone even coming close to Mac.

Riley turned her attention back to her screen when she heard a noise. Her trace had been successful. 

"I managed to trace the signal to a compound nearby," she said into her comms, "I pulled up an image from a satellite, we'll need backup if we're going to check it out."

"Return to base, we'll send a team out to investigate."

"Copy that," Jack said.

Mac carried the disarmed IED back to the Humvee and sat down inside. Jack followed and sat down next to Mac. Riley looked back at her screen, she could just hope that this location was the final answer so that they could go home because that's what Mac really needed right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! A lot of y'all wanted Anderson and Richards to get punched by Jack so...

Mac walked towards the office for a debrief. He was glad that this was finally over, the Ghost's companion had been caught and was cooperating with them. But Mac still had a bad feeling, he was never this lucky. But this also didn't feel like a trap, they had already checked the man for bugs, explosives, and anything else they could think of.

When he went inside, he was surprised to see only Anderson and Richards there. Mac frowned.

"I thought I was having a debrief?" he said, trying not make his voice shake.

He wasn't scared of Anderson, but the look on his and Richards face convinced him that he should be.

_I knew something was wrong._

He didn't have a bad feeling about the mission, he had a bad feeling about this "debrief."

"What is it?" Mac asked.

Anderson smiled, "I wanted to teach you a lesson MacGyver. You think you can come here and tell your bodyguards your sob story and be pitied by them? You can tell them to attack me? And you can make all our problems go away and become a _hero_ in everyone's eyes? Well you're wrong..."

"I didn't-"

"Don't you use that excuse on me!" he snapped, "I didn't mean for people to feel that way," he said in a mocking voice.

Mac's hand drifted towards his pocket, he had heard Anderson say that before and it hadn't ended well for him.

But Richards came up behind him and grabbed both of his arms.

"I'm not stupid MacGyver, I know you can outsmart me, but you're no match for our strength."

Mac struggled against Richards, but Anderson was right, there was no way he could break free.

"You better learn your lesson this time..." Anderson said.

Mac closed his eyes and braced himself.

 

Jack was packing when Erik entered the room.

"Where's Mac?"

"He's debriefing," Jack said.

Erik frowned, "I was sent to pick him up for debrief."

Jack froze, "Are you sure?"

Erik nodded. Riley immediately pulled out her laptop and started typing. Jack cursed,

"I knew I should have gone with him."

"Found him...he's in an office with Anderson and Richards. And Jack...you should get over there now."

"Why what's...what's happening?"

"They're beating him up."

Jack didn't wait for anything else, he ran. He knew Erik was following him and he was glad when he showed Jack a shortcut. Jack bust into the room and pulled Richards away from Mac, punching him until he became unconscious. Anderson didn't stand a chance and he was out in a second. But that didn't stop Jack, he kept punching and kicking him until he heard a sound of pain coming from Mac. He froze, turning towards Mac.

Erik was kneeling by him, checking his pulse and checking him for injuries. Jack joined him, grabbing Mac's hand.

"Mac?"

Mac turned towards him, "I'm alright. Thank you."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Erik, "His ribs are bruised, but besides that, he isn't hurt. I'll get the medic."

"No it's fine," Mac protested.

Normally Jack would have protested, but he knew how badly Mac wanted to go home. So he helped Mac up and took him towards their room.

"Thanks Jack."

"Anytime Mac."

Jack knew everything wasn't completely fine with Mac, but when he saw Mac smile like he hadn't in a long time, he knew things would be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
